Scheidewege
by NickiR
Summary: In Harrys drittem Schuljahr treffen sich drei alte Freunde in der Heulende Hütte wieder. Diese Nacht verändert alles für sie. Wie gehen sie mit dieser neuen Situation um? Was für einen Weg wählen sie? - Es handelt sich hier um drei Kurzgeschichten in denen aus der Sicht von Sirius, Peter und Remus erzählt wird, wie es für sie nach dieser Nacht weiter ging.
1. Bester Freund - Sirius

Bester Freund

Wind und Regen peitschten Sirius sein feuchtes Haar ins Gesicht. Mit seiner steifen und tauben rechten Hand wischte er es zur Seite. Dann vergrub er sie wieder im Gefieder des Hippogreifs, auf dem er ritt. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte: **„**Wir haben es bald geschafft!" Auch wenn diese aufmunternden Worte mehr ihm selbst als dem Tier galten. Seidenschnabel hielt sich prächtig. Sie waren fast den ganzen Tag geflogen und doch war das Schwingen seiner Flügel kräftig und gleichmäßig. Sirius hatte es kaum glauben können als James**' **Sohn heute Morgen mit diesem prächtigen Tier vor dem Fenstern seines Gefängnisses aufgetaucht war und ihn gerettet hatte. Es war beinah so wie früher, als hätte James selbst ihm aus der Klemme geholfen.  
Sirius beugte sich weiter nach vorne über den Hals des Hippogreifs**, **als er ein Stück vor ihnen eine Ansammlung von Lichtern sah. **„**Das ist es", wisperte er dem Hippogreif zu. Seidenschnabel begab sich in einen Sturzflug. Sirius schlang die Arme um seinen Hals**,** um nicht von seinem Rücken zu rutschen. Unter sich sah Sirius die Konturen von Godric's Hollow in der Dunkelheit schärfer werden. Dieses Bild hatte er so schmerzlich oft gesehen, wenn er auf seinem Motorrad zu Lily und James geflogen war. Diese einfache Vertrautheit schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Das Dorf lag da wie immer, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Genauso, wie in der Nacht vor 13 Jahren, als er das letzte Mal hierhergekommen war. Nur das dunkle Mal hatte damals das Bild gestört, das Zeichen, das Sirius schon von weitem hatte wissen lassen, dass er zu spät kam.  
Sirius drückte Seidenschnabel das Knie in die linke Flanke, sodass er einen Bogen vom Dorf weg machte und auf den nahegelegenen Wald zuhielt. Auch in einem Dorf voller Zauberer wäre ein abgerissen aussehender Mann auf einem Hippogreif aufgefallen, der mitten in der Nacht auf dem Dorfplatz landete. Vor allem, dacht**e **Sirius bitter, wenn er als Schwerverbrecher und Mörder gesucht würde.  
Seidenschnabel breitete seine Flügel aus**,** um den Flug abzufangen und gleich darauf trafen seine Hufen hart auf den Boden am Rande des Waldes auf. Sirius glitt von seinem Rücken und streckte seine steifen Glieder. Seidenschnabel schüttelte sein Gefieder und fing an mit dem Schnabel im weichen Waldboden nach Würmern zu stochern. „Komm, mein Junge! Sie dürfen dich nicht sehen." Sirius nahm den Strick, der immer noch an Seidenschnabels Hals befestigt war und zerrte daran, bis der Hippogreif ihm unwillig zwischen die Bäume folgte. Sirius führte ihn so tief in den Wald, dass ein nächtlicher Fußgänger das Tier nicht bemerken würde. Er band ihn an einen Baum, tätschelte seinen Hals und sagte: „Warte hier auf mich, ja?"  
Dann wandte er sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Dorf. Gerne wäre er über den Dorfplatz gelaufen, zu dem Haus, in dem James und Lily damals gewohnt hatten, aber er wusste, dass das Risiko entdeckt zu werden dadurch nur wachsen würde. Er könnte sich in den großen schwarzen Hund verwandeln, doch es wiederstrebte ihm das zu tun. Er wollte als Mensch hier sein, als Mensch Abschied nehmen, alles fühlen können, was dazu gehörte. An der kleinen Dorfkirche bog er ab und gelangt**e** an das Tor, das zu dem kleinen Friedhof führte.  
Er sah sich um und schlüpfte hinein. Sirius hatte sich vor Dementoren oder anderen Wachposten gefürchtet, hier an diesem Ort, den er am liebsten schon viel eher besucht hätte. Aber natürlich würde niemand damit rechnen, musste Sirius sich eingestehen. Warum sollte er auch an ihren Gräbern trauern, wenn er sie doch verraten hatte?  
Sirius schritt durch die Reihen der Gräber. Sein Blick war auf die Steine gerichtet, auf der Suche nach dem Namen seines besten Freundes, und dessen Frau. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zwischen Hoffen und Bangen. Er wollte sie finden, an ihrem Grab stehen und trauern, doch ihm graute vor dem Anblick, vor der Gewissheit, dass James hier in der Erde zwischen all den anderen lag. Dass sie ihn in eine Kiste gesteckt und begraben hatten, dass sie einen Stein auf seinen Kopf gestellt hatten, der alles sein sollte, was an ihn erinnerte.  
Solange er in Askaban gewesen war, war James Tod so irreal gewesen, wie sein ganzes Leben dort. Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich von einem Tag auf den anderen verändert, nichts war mehr so gewesen wie es war. Sirius war traurig gewesen, und wütend, aber erst seit er wieder auf freiem Fuß war, seit er wieder Dinge tat, die er früher getan hatte, merkte er wirklich, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr da war.  
Er konnte ihn nicht mehr um Rat fragen, nicht mehr mit ihm teilen, was er alles erlebt hatte, ihn nicht mehr- Sirius blieb abrupt stehen. Seine Augen hatten gefunden, was sie gesucht hatten. Da standen die Namen, untereinander, erst James, dann Lily. In ordentlichen, gegossenen Buchstaben. Auf perlweißem Marmor. Sirius Knie wurden schwach und er sank auf den Boden.  
Er hätte dabei sein sollen als James diese Welt verließ. Er war doch bei allem dabei gewesen. Bei James**'** erstem Schultag, bei seiner ersten Flugstunde, seinem ersten Sieg über Slytherin, bei seinem Schulabschluss, seinem ersten Arbeitstag und seiner Hochzeit. Er war da gewesen, als Harry geboren wurde, er hatte gesehen wie James sich das erste Mal in einen Hirsch verwandelte, er war sogar bei seinem ersten Date mit Lily dabei gewesen, auch wenn das zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz so beabsichtigt gewesen war.  
Sirius musste schlucken, seine Augen brannten und er fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. So traurig hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt, trotz der Dementoren, die Tag und Nacht um ihn gewesen waren. Jetzt traf es ihn, James Tod, so wirklich, so greifbar. In Stein gehauen. Das war schlimmer als jede Illusion, die ein Dementor ihm hätte vorgaukeln können.  
Sirius fuhr mit den Fingern die Inschrift nach. Er spürte wie ihm Tränen über die ausgemergelten Wangen liefen. Warum? Warum nur hatte es sie getroffen? Wie hatte er nur Remus, statt Peter verdächtigen können? Sirius schnaubte bitter und wischte sich grob mit dem Handballen die Tränen von der Wange. Diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten 13 Jahren beinah täglich gestellt. Doch bis heute hatte er keine befriedigende Antwort. War er genauso von Vorurteilen zerfressen wie der Rest der Zaubererwelt? Wie seine Familie? Oder hatte er Peter einfach unterschätzt? Hatte er ihn für zu einfältig, für zu durchschaubar gehalten?  
Sein Blick streifte wieder die Inschrift. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder! Peter hätte sie schützen können, er hätte sie retten können. Aber das hatte er nicht. Er hatte sie verraten und sich dann feige versteckt. Ein dumpfes Gefühl beschlich Sirius. Es hätte alles so anders kommen können, wenn Peter nur mutiger, treuer gewesen wäre.  
Und gestern Nacht hatte er ihn wieder gesehen, er hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Er war so nah dran gewesen, Rache für James zu nehmen, ein Stück Gerechtigkeit zu bekommen, die Welt wenigstens ein bisschen wieder zurück in ihre Fugen zu setzen. Doch er war entkommen, er war schon wieder entkommen! Sirius sah auf seine Hände hinab. Sie zitterten. Wut kroch in ihm hoch, überdeckte die Trauer, genau wie vor 13 Jahren, als er das letzte Mal an diesem Ort gewesen war.  
Er wollte Peter jagen, ihn zur Strecke bringen, ihm wehtun! Er sollte all das fühlen, was Sirius all die Jahre hatte fühlen müssen, was er jetzt fühlte. Peter hatte die Rumtreiber zerstört, hatte Missgunst gesät, sie verraten, sie hassen lassen, sie sterben lassen. Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er wieder heiße Tränen in seine Augen steigen.  
Er dachte an das letzte Mal, als er Rache geschworen hatte. Er war nach Askaban gegangen. Und James' Sohn, sein Patenkind, war alleine zurück geblieben, hatte bei Verwandten leben müssen, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten. Ein Schicksal, das Sirius nur allzu gut kannte.  
Plötzlich schämte er sich. Er hätte Harry nie im Stich lassen dürfen. Er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen. Es war Wunder genug, dass er eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte. Er würde sie nicht wegwerfen wie die erste.  
Sirius hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Er stand auf und legte die Hand auf den Grabstein. „So viel Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern, James.", sagte er. „Das hättest du dir nie träumen lassen, was?" Er warf noch einen Blick nach unten, dann wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu Seibenschnabel. Er müsste sich Tinte und Feder besorgen. Er würde Harry schreiben. Er würde der Pate sein, den Lily und James für ihr Kind ausgesucht hatten, auf den sie vertraut hatten. Er würde ihn nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen.


	2. Schatten der Angst - Peter

Schatten der Angst

Ein Klatschen war zur hören, etwas Schweres fiel ins Wasser, platschte, hallte durch den dunklen Tunnel. Ein Schwappen und Gurgeln folgte. Peter zuckte zusammen und rannte so schnell ihn seine Rattenbeine tragen konnten durch die düstere Kanalisation. Er huschte um eine Ecke und verschwand in einem stillgelegten Abflussrohr. Dort verharrte er still, lauschend und schnuppernd. Doch da war nichts, was er wahrnehmen konnte. Keine Bewegung, keine Stimmen, keine Gerüche, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Nur Unrat, der im Wasser trieb.  
Peter entspannte sich wieder. Er setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und putzte sich die Barthaare. Bis jetzt hatte niemand ihn aufgespürt, doch wer wusste schon wie lange das so bleiben würde. Er war entkommen, war entwischt, als Remus sich verwandelte. Doch sie wussten jetzt, wonach sie suchen mussten, sie wussten, wie sie ihn finden konnten. Sirius wusste es. Und Remus wusste es jetzt auch. Sie würden Rache nehmen wollen. Und nicht nur das, inzwischen wusste es wahrscheinlich die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft. Das Ministerium würde nach ihm suchen. Peter spürte wie sein Schwanz zuckte.  
Seine Tarnung war aufgeflogen. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte nicht als Mensch zurückkehren, das war unmöglich. Aber auch als Ratte war er nicht mehr sicher.  
Peters Kopf zuckte nach oben. Er hatte etwas gerochen. Süß, fruchtig, himmlisch. Seine Beine setzten sich wie automatisch in Bewegung, doch sofort rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Er blieb stehen, schnupperte noch einmal und kroch wieder in sein Versteck zurück. Dieser Apel war die Gefahr nicht wert. Er hatte so lange als Ratte gelebt, seine Instinkte waren immer stärker geworden, ließen sich nicht einfach so abstellen. Aber seine Angst war größer. Angst vor seinen alten Freunden. Peter kauerte sich zusammen.  
Immer war sie da gewesen, die Angst. In der Schule hatte er Angst gehabt, nicht dazuzugehören, allein zu sein. Später dann hatte er Angst gehabt dem Orden beizutreten. Aber er hatte es getan, war seinen Freunden gefolgt. Nur für sie war er beigetreten, hatte den Schritt gewagt. Doch dann war eine neue Angst sein ständiger Begleiter. Die Angst vor dem Tod lauerte hinter jeder Ecke, stürzte sich in jeder dunklen Gasse auf ihn. Und sie war nie unbegründet gewesen. Beinah jede Woche kam jemand nicht mehr von einem Auftrag zurück, hatte sie jemanden verloren. Und immer war die Angst da, er könnte der nächste sein.  
Wer hätte das schon ausgehalten? Welcher normale Mensch hätte das ertragen können? Peter fiepte ein paarmal hoch und wehleidig. Doch dann verstummte er jäh und kroch zur Sicherheit tiefer in sein Rohr. Sirius konnte sagen, er hätte sterben sollen, aber ihn hatten sie auch nie abgefangen und bedroht. Hätte Sirius dann immer noch den Helden gespielt? Peter kratzte sich mit seiner Hinterpfote den Vorderleib. Vermutlich hätte Sirius genau das getan, musste er sich eingestehen. Er war nun einmal so ein Märtyrer-typ. Aber Peter war das nicht. Er hatte getan, was er tun musste, er hatte sein Leben gerettet. Sein Leben war doch schließlich nicht weniger Wert als James' Leben. Aber das sahen Sirius und Remus wohl anders, dachte er bitter. Sie hatten ihn nie für voll genommen, ihn immer für dumm und schwächlich gehalten. Aber das war er nicht! Er war nur vernünftig genug, sein Leben nicht einfach für die Sache wegzuwerfen. Eine Sache, die Peter nie so viel bedeutet hatte, wie den anderen. Sie wussten das, hatten es wissen müssen.  
Vorsichtig kroch Peter an den Rand seines Rohres, schnupperte nach links und rechts. Er ließ sich wieder in den Tunnel fallen. Er rannte los, Richtung Süden, die Angst im Nacken. Groß und bedrohlich. Die letzten Jahre bei den Weasleys war sie ganz klein gewesen. Es war ihm gut ergangen. Mit den Jahren hatte er immer mehr darauf vertraut, dass alles gut werden würde. Sirius war so lange in Askaban, dass er verrückt sein müssen. Und sonst hatte keiner geahnt, was mit ihm geschehen war. Er hatte seine Freunde im Stich gelassen, ihnen schreckliche Schicksale bereitet, doch er war bereit gewesen diesen Preis zu zahlen für dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit. Für ein Leben ohne diese Angst. Er hatte akzeptiert den Rest seines Lebens als Ratte zu leben, in Rons Bett zu schlafen, oder irgendwann in den Betten seiner Kinder, wenn nur die Angst so klein und unbedeutend geblieben wäre.  
Doch jetzt war sie wieder da, wie ein zweiter Schatten. Sie scheuchte ihn, sie drängte ihn, und Peter wusste, dass er ihr nachgab, dass er dem folgte, was sie ihm zuflüsterte. So hatte er es immer getan. Allein war er schutzlos. Er brauchte jemanden, an den er sich halten könnte, der ihm Schutz bot.  
Peter schauderte innerlich. Er würde in kein gemütliches Nest einkehren, wie bei den Weasleys. Der dunkle Lord würde ihn nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, dessen war Peter sicher. Doch die Angst würde schrumpfen, nur ein kleines bisschen. Dem Monster würden die Zähne gezogen, die Krallen gestutzt werden. Doch sie würde bleiben, ihn vor Fehltritten warnen, vor der Wut seines Herrn, vor der Missgunst seiner Brüder. Das Leben, das da auf ihn wartete, war weder schön, noch einfach und ganz bestimmt nicht ohne Furcht, doch er hatte keine Wahl mehr.  
Er hatte seine Freunde verraten, er hatte seinen Weg gewählt.


End file.
